


tighter than hugs

by calebnaesheim



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebnaesheim/pseuds/calebnaesheim
Summary: Matteo learns about what's been hugging his boyfriend tighter than him.





	tighter than hugs

**Author's Note:**

> the binder fic!

David eyed the room. “You changed everything.”

Now that David was spending a lot more time over at his flat, Matteo had found it in himself to redecorate - last week he had slipped on a beer bottle and landed on his ass. (David had started laughing and ended up leaving the room because he couldn't stop.)

But now, things were  _ different _ . He made an effort to make things look nice for David, and he was proud. The room was clean, but more importantly, he had put up movie posters on the walls, along with collages.

“Er - do you like it?” Matteo said, somewhat nervous.

David walked over and tapped a movie poster. “Great movie.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, you haven't seen it?”

“Eh, no.” Matteo exhaled.

“Neither have I.” David smiled, and they both burst out laughing.

“That's okay though.”

David pulled Matteo over and held him in his arms. His brown eyes looked at Matteo lovingly - who had to take a deep breath before giving in. He closed his eyes and kissed his boyfriend with want, allowing himself to straddle David's hips for a moment before slowly sliding his hands up his shirt. He paused. David’s skin was warm as Matteo's fingers gently touched his lower back. He reached for the bottom of David's shirt to pull it off, and found his hands brush against something unknown that made him drop the shirt again. The kissing stopped.

“Ehm…” David said softly, pulling away.

Matteo looked at him, dumbfounded. 

He stepped forward again, and pulled David's face closer to his own. It was a strange mix of shyness and love - he looked to Matteo hesitantly. The brown in his eyes seemed to be more tender than ever, and he cleared his throat.

“Was that okay?” Matteo whispered, unsure if there was something to worry about or not.

David breathed and nodded, closing his eyes once more to let Matteo kiss him. 

_ Okay. _ Matteo kissed him lovingly, letting him know that everything was alright. When he let go, he looked at David again. David made that little expression of his that was in between a smirk and a look of surprise.

_ Is this okay? _

Matteo's hands travelled underneath David's shirt again.

_ Yes, that's okay. _

David exhaled, relaxing his shoulders. He took Matteo's hands in his own and slowly moved them upwards. His fingers felt fabric - except it wasn't a second shirt underneath. The smooth material reminded Matteo of spandex, yet he still wasn't exactly sure what it was. Whatever David was wearing, it wasn't something he had come across.

“I don’t know what it’s made of but it’s like a tank top… except shorter and tighter.” Matteo thought out loud.

“It's a  _ binder _ .” 

David stepped back and pulled off his shirt. 

He threw Matteo a small smile before repeating, “It's called a  _ binder _ .”

The binder was black and seemed to end right above David's stomach. David tilted his head, looking at him expectantly. The air was light despite the uncertainty, and Matteo fiddled with his hair.

“What's a binder?” he prompted.

“It keeps my heart from popping out of my chest whenever I see you.” David said gravely.

“Really?” 

“No!” he laughed.

Matteo stopped himself from grinning and instead took David's hands in his own.

“David…” Matteo murmured. “What is it for?”

“Ehm. Well,” he started. “It keeps things in place. It's so tight it makes your chest flat. Which is the good part, but then it makes me get out of breath easily.” 

Matteo continued to gaze at him.  _ Go on.  _ They both took seats on the bed.

“So I take breaks when I wear it. If I don't take breaks it can begin to hurt. That's how tight it is.” he explained. “Usually I can wear it for most of the day but if it's late and it gets unbearable, I'll leave to go home and take it off.”

Matteo nodded. “Does it ever hurt when I hug you?”

“No - except this one time Leonie hugged me so tightly I thought my ribs were going to break!” David chuckled. “I had to push her away gently and run to the bathroom.”

Matteo cleared his throat, looking at him with concern. 

“Are you alright? Do you need a break now?” _ I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. _

“I'm fine, it's not going to kill me. Earlier I was just…” David trailed off. “Uncertain if you knew. And I got out of breath.”

A mischievous grin lit up Matteo's face. “Uh… you were out of breath because I was kissing you?”

He brought his face closer to David's.

“Ehm, yeah.” David tilted his head endearingly.

“Well, we don't have to do that. We can-” Matteo's voice broke off a little. “Just lay with each other.”

David fell backwards onto the bed and Matteo played with his hair for a while before finally shifting and holding him. Random locks from David's hair stuck up and tickled Matteo's nose. 

A sense of comfort filled him as he traced circles on David's arm.

“Am I holding you too tightly? Tighter than your  _ binder _ ?” he asked.

David sighed, seemingly relaxed. “No, you can get closer.”

“Okay.” 

Matteo inched closer until they were completely touching, and wrapped his arm around David a bit tighter.

David made a crackling noise and let out a  horrified gasp.

“Ah, Matteo, I think you broke my ribs!” 

Matteo froze, staying silent.  _ Holy shit did I actually- _

David started laughing, and the sound filled the room.

“I'm kidding. You can hug me all you want.” he turned over to him, amused.

Matteo tugged at his own hair, shaking as he laughed. “I don't think I liked that one!”

David chuckled again, tapping his binder. “I have a whole list of jokes like that one.”

“Hm,” Matteo whispered, regaining his cool. “Maybe it's time you take a binder break.”

“You just want me to leave so you can prepare for my jokes.” David teased.

“Or, er-” Matteo paused. “Maybe I care. Maybe you should take care of yourself.”

“Alright. I'll be back.” David sighed and left for the bathroom.

Matteo quickly reached for his phone and began to search:  _ How much do binders hurt? Safest binders? How long to wear binder? _

Discomfort varied. Ace bandages were a no-no. And a maximum of 8 hours were recommended.

“Okay,” Matteo muttered. 

The two were going to a party tonight, and he would be sure to sneak off with David whenever he needed a break. 

David returned, and plopped onto the bed.

“All better?”

“Yeah, everything's fine.”

“So do you think if I kiss you again, you'll be able to breathe now?” 

David leaned in quickly and kissed Matteo, his hand grasping his hair. Matteo's heart skipped a thousand beats.

“Now who's out of breath?” David shook his head, and they both laughed.

_ Yeah, you always take my breath away. Don't need a binder for that. _


End file.
